


hi im connor

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Being in love with an Android wasn't an easy thing, no, in fact, it was the hardest thing I had ever experienced.





	hi im connor

Being in love with an Android wasn't an easy thing, no, in fact, it was the hardest thing I had ever experienced.

There's the constant worry that they don't actually love you back it just their systems perceiving it as a command.

There's the constant worry about how others will perceive you, I mean a human and an Android are on basically two different worlds

There's the constant worry about the fact that they are machines, they cannot feel.

They do not have emotions.

They do not care.

They obey.

And they listen to commands.

But with him it's different, cliche I know.

With him, I don't feel like it's a command. He goes out of his ways to show his emotions to me even if its just small things like cooking the dinner after a long shift at work or pulling me closer in the night because he knows I always feel the cold.

With him, I don't worry about what others think, if someone thinks it's wrong to show love towards something else then they're the ones that are in the wrong.

With him I know he can feel, he feels every date we go, he feels every kiss we share, he feels the cuddling at 3 am, he feels the hand holding, he feels the stares, he feels the cold.

He feels.

He feels so much.

But He will never understand how I much I feel for him.

And to think this all started one day when I was too caught up in my own feelings to notice the buzzing world around me and knocked right into something hard.

"Hi I'm Connor"


End file.
